There are many different kinds of attacks against web browsers and web applications ranging from Cross-Site Scripting (XSS) to Cross-Site Request Forgery (CSRF) to pharming attacks and many other attack vectors. An important and timely attack technique includes UI redressing, commonly referred to as clickjacking, in which an attacker tricks the unsuspicious victim into clicking on a specific element without his explicit knowledge about where he is actually clicking In order to protect their websites from being exploitable, many web masters deployed different countermeasures to this kind of attack.